Forgive
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: When Eddie screws up at the end of the year, Patricia breaks up with him. Eddie's heartbroken and wants her back- The only thing he has to do now is make her forgive him. Will Patricia be open to forgiveness, or will Eddie be forced to move on? Peddie. Multichapter. Leave me some feedback pleaasee.
1. What are you doing here

**Eddie's POV**

I laid on my bed, pressing my face into my pillow while Sick Puppies blared through my speakers. I closed my eyes, trying to slip into unconsciousness, when a pair of hands were placed on my back. The owner of the hands kept shaking me from side to side, yelling for me to get up.

"I'm up, my god." I muttered, rolling over. I squinted at the figure looming over me.

"Mom wants you downstairs; Dinner's ready." My younger sister, Melanie, told me. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for me to get up. I sighed, folding my arm over my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to eat. I just want to sleep." I mumbled. I felt a shift on my bed and I heard Melanie sigh.

"What's up with you lately? Ever since summer break started, you've been such a downer. It's like you're half dead, for crying out loud!" She exclaimed. I felt an uneasy feeling as I thought of what had me in such a bad mood.

"It's nothing, Mel."

"Come on, Eddie, you can tell me. I won't tell Mom, if you don't want me to." She offered, trying to convince me to tell her what was going on. I gave in, sitting up on my bed.

"Remember how I was dating that one girl? Patricia?" I asked. She nodded, nestling back into the bottom bed post. "I kind of screwed things up with her."

"How? Like, so bad that she would never forgive you?"

"It was really stupid. We were having a party since it was going to be summer and there were all these girls from other houses there. Patricia had been mad at me all day and was avoiding me at the party, so I guess the girls thought I was fair game. It had started off with me just flirting back as a way to get Patricia angry, but... Somehow the girl and I ended up kissing and Patricia saw." I explained, the sick feeling falling over me again. I still couldn't believe how idiotic I had been. Melanie sat gaping at me, completely enthralled in the story.

"What did she do?"

"Well, she's Patricia, so she flipped out. She dumped punch on us and slapped the girl and then slapped me. I tried to explain myself, but she kept shouting at me about how she hated me and that we were over. I went to talk to her in the morning, but she had already been picked up by her parents." I finished, sadly. I quickly recovered, acting as natural and relaxed as I could. Melanie thought for a moment, staring off into space.

"She doesn't live too far from our condo, does she?" She questioned. I shook my head no and she smiled. "Go to her house. Catch her off guard and explain what happened. Tell her how much she means to you."

"I'm not gonna go to her house, Mel." I complained.

"Do it! If you want her back, you'll go." She declared. I contemplated it for a moment, knowing I would surely regret it at some point.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, getting up off my bed. "Now, go."

* * *

I rested my cheek in my palm while I stared at the road, my other hand resting on the wheel. The buildings on the sides of the road blurred together as I blew by them in my car. I tried my best to focus on the road, but my mind kept wandering off to a different topic- Patricia.

I knew her forgiving me was a long shot, I was probably just setting myself up for failure. Part of me wanted to just turn the car around now and spend the rest of my night lying in bed; The other part of me knew that if I did that, I wouldn't be able to stop wondering if Patricia would've forgiven me.  
I turned my blinker on, taking a sharp right turn onto Patricia's street. My heart started beating louder as each house passed, hers coming up quickly. I slowed as I passed in front of her house, examining the scene. Her porch light was on along with almost every light in the house. The only cars in her long driveway were hers and Piper's. I considered parking but quickly changed my mind, deciding on taking another drive around her neighborhood. My heart crept it's way up into my throat as I mentally talked myself into going to her house. Now was definitely not the time to chicken out.

I approached her house once more, this time parking my car on the curb in front of the house. I took a deep breath and released it, ready to get this over with. I climbed out of my car, trying my best not to slam it with my shaking hands. I padded across her lawn, getting more nervous with each step. I finally reached her door, the moment of truth. Before I could talk myself out of it, I quickly reached forward and rang the doorbell. I heard noises coming from inside the house and I held my breath as I listened to the footsteps coming to the door. The red, wooden door swung open after a moment, revealing a relaxed looking Patricia. Her face instantly contorted to a confused expression as she stared back at me.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

_Annnd that's where I'll end it. I'll continue if interest is there! If you guys like it and want me to continue, leave a review saying so! If you guys want, I'll update as soon as I have a sufficient amount of feedback. Thanks! x._


	2. Me, myself and a broken heart

**Eddie's POV**

"I... I-uh wanted to talk to you." I said, clearing my throat. I nervously ran my hands through my hair, feeling squeamish under her scrutinizing stare.

"Well, that makes one of us." She retorted. I huffed and reached out a hand to grab her wrist. As soon as my fingers made contact with her skin, she ripped her hand away from mine, giving me a hatred filled glare. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry, just... Let me explain what happened at the party. Please, Patricia. I'm begging you." I pleaded. Patricia pursed her lips for a moment, deciding whether or not I was worth her time.

"You get five minutes." She said finally, closing the front door behind her and taking a seat on the porch swing. I sat on the opposite end of the swing and gathered what I wanted to say.

"Listen, Patricia, I have no good excuse for what I did. We had been fighting all day and it had started out with some harmless flirting to-"

"There's no such thing as harmless flirting when it comes to girls from Amun house." She interjected.

"I know that now. But then all I was focused on was making you jealous. It was our last night together before break and I ruined it! I should have been valuing the time I had left with you, not playing some stupid mind game." I replied. I hesitated for a moment, waiting for her to respond in any way.

"If you're waiting for me to disagree and say you did nothing wrong, that's not gonna happen." She said in a monotone voice. I shook my head and sighed.

"I know that. Trust me, I want you to be mad at me. But at the same time... I just wanna be with you, Patricia, even though you're seriously pissed at me right now. I want you back."

"And I wanted you to apologize to me that last day of school and not make out with some slut, but I didn't get what I wanted either." She spat the words at me like venom and stood up from the swing. I bolted up after her, catching her wrist and spinning her around.

I placed my free hand on her cheek and searched her face for any trace of hope for our relationship. Unfortunately for me, there was none to be found. "Please, Patricia. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot, I know, but please don't throw everything we've worked for away. Don't throw _us_ away, Yacker." She stared at me for a few moments, unsure of what to say. I saw the smallest flicker of sadness cross over her features before her walls were instantly built up again. She wrenched her wrist out of my grip and glared at me.

"I really don't care what you have to say anymore, Eddie. We're over, and that's that." She declared and opened the front door again. She paused in the middle of the doorway and looked back at me, harshly finishing with, "By the way, my name's _Patricia. _Not _Yacker."_

The door slammed closed behind her and I stood there for a few seconds soaking it all in. Numbly, I made my way back to the car and sat in the front seat. I didn't put the keys in the ignition, I just sat frozen. I had really lost her. Seemingly for good this time. I finally turned the car on, hearing it roar to life. I blindly drove home, blasting music that I wasn't even aware was on. I was in my own little world; Just me, myself and a broken heart.

* * *

_I know, you're all probably ready to kill me since it took so long to update and it was so short! I'm sorry, I've had school stuff, photo shoots, I got a job, been on vacation and I've been sick! I'll try to update sooner, but probably not for a few days at minimum. I have surgery tomorrow and I'll be recovering for the next few days, so wish me luck(: Leave me some feedback! I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! Thanks! x._


End file.
